I Am My Brother
by MariaBernal
Summary: .“Go to Camp Rock and be me,” “...Are you insane! I can't be you. I'm a girl with you know, girl parts,”
1. Trailer

"Go to Camp Rock and be me,"

"...Are you insane?! I can't be you. I'm a girl with you know, girl parts,"

"Mitchie this is the only time I've ever asked you for something,"

"Nate, you asked me for fifty dollars yesterday,"

--

"Mom and Dad think you're going on that cruise with Sierra and that I'm going to Camp Rock, right?"

"Yeah, because we are,"

"No. I'm going to follow Coby Stars on their European tour and you're going to camp,"

--

"Jase, I need you to make my sister into me,"

"Nate...that requires surgery that I'm not allowed to do,"

"No, you idiot. Just make Mitchie look like me, so she can take my place at Camp Rock,"

"Coby Strars?"

"Oh yeah,"

--

"'Sup, I'm Mitch-...I mean, Nate. My name is Nate but people call me Mitch,"

"I'm Shane...how do you get from Nate to Mitch?"

"It's a long story,"

--

"Nate, this isn't working,"

"All you gotta do is play guitar, don't ope your mouth for anything at all,"

"Too late, people already think I sing like a girl, want to know why?"

"Why is that Mitchie?"

"Because I am one!"

--

"You're different Nate,"

"Thanks Caitlyn...I think?"

"You like understand girl stuff, which is kind of weird 'cause most guys don't,"

--

"There's something up with that Nate kid,"

"Yeah...he's got like the most perfect eyebrows,"

"Will you stay focused? We gotta keep an eye on this guy,"

--

"I can't believe I am asking you this but could you help me on this song?"

"Uh..sure,"

"Come here man,"

"Wow, you smell really good,"

"What?"

"Like a man, you got that...man stench,"

"Thanks?"

--

"You're such a great guy Nate, and I was wondering, sorta hoping we could go out sometime,"

"Umm..sure,"

--

"With your help, I could even win Final Jam,"

"You deserve to win, you are amazing,"

"You're a great friend,"

"I love you...like a brother. 'Cause that's what we are, bros!"

"I love you too, man,"

--

"This is rich! Nate Torres is really his sister! Wait till the whole camp finds out,"

--

"Nate, we have a problem,"

"Talk louder Mitch, I'm at the concert!"

"Mom and Dad are coming to Final Jam!"

"What about Final Jam?!"

"Mom and Dad-"

"I'll call you later Mitchie!"

--

"Nate...we are so busted,"

* * *

_A new story. I know. ._

_I'll have an update of New Girl soon. But the content above is the trailer to a possible story, based on the ever awesome move_ She's The Man. _Does it go or stay? You decide._

_With Love, Maria._


	2. Six AM Wake Up Knocks

Knock, knock.

"Mitchie. Open the window..Mitchie,"

I rolled over in my bed, it was too early to get up.

"Mitchie," Knock, knock, "Mitchie, get your fat ass up!"

I opened my eyes. That wasn't coming from my door.

"Mitchie!"

I looked over at my window and so no one else but my brother. I got up and went over to the window, opening it for him, not allowing him to get in yet. Making Nate Torres stand on a tree limb at six in the morning isn't totally cruel if you think about it like I do.

"Where were you? Mom was worried so much and guess who had to stay up with her last night. Yeah, me," I said.

"I had to go to Jersey last night, it was important," Nate answered.

I rolled my eyes, his ideas of important were far from it. If I was right, he'd gone to a Coby Stars concert or something.

"Where'd they play?" I asked.

"Some club on the corner of fourth and Brooking," Nate replied, trying to get past me into my room.

"Fourth and Brookings?" I asked aloud, "In New Jersey! You went to New Jersey!" I exclaimed.

Nate clapped a hand over my mouth, getting into my room. "Shut up, you'll wake up the parentals," he warned.

I pulled away his hand and glared at him, "How did you get to New Jersey?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Skulls, Trevor, and I hopped a train, we were there in no time," he answered, going through my closet and looking for his clothes.

This happens often, hence the stash of his clothes in my closet. He's obsessed with a band called Coby Stars, totally lame name. Totally great music. Nate's never missed a show, since they're a local New York band and all.

"Wait..how'd you get a train ticket if you don't have any money," I inquired.

Nate turned around to face me, rubbing the back of his neck, "About that..I grabbed some from the box under your bed, but I promise to pay you back,"

"Nate! How the hell are you going to pay me back?! You don't even have a job,"

"Mitchie..I'm me," he said, stripping out of his clothes and putting on the new ones, "I pretty much can make anything happen. You want Jonas tickets? I'll get you Jonas tickets. You want to meet them, I'll whip that up too. You want to marry Joe? You got it," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "You're an asshole," I declared, getting the box from under my bed and counting up the cash, "Nate, there's a hundred and fifty dollars missing,"

Nate bit his lip, "Yeah, Trevor and Skulls owe you some money too and we needed some for a motel. I need to pitch in money too,"

"Yeah! My money, the one that I work hard for, you're not the one that's been trying not the kill the Johnson's kids all year. This money was for my cruise Nate," I said, slamming the box shut, reminding myself to find a new spot for it.

I groaned, now I was over two hundred dollars short. Goodbye tropical cruise, you were so close, yet so far.

"You're paying me interest for this." I said.

Nate rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say. Hey, is there food? I'm starving, a sandwich? I'd love one," and with that he bolted out of my room.

"You're the worst brother on the face of the planet!" I yelled after him, knowing he wasn't listening.

Someone should really do me favor and kill me. Seeing as there was no use in going back to bed, I decided to get dressed. I walked over to the wide open closet, courtesy of Nate. He could be..he is so careless sometimes. It's kind of annoys me having to be the responsible one of the two. But hey, his ass would have been grass by now if it wasn't for me. I, being the idiot pushover that I am, have bailed him out of pretty much anything.

Pulling on a Coby Stars tee and black jeans, I deemed myself done. Hey, I'm a fan too. I'm just not crazy. Lead singer though, Travis Larzen, sex I tell you. Sex. He's pretty much the hottest human being ever. I should stop before I begin to fan girl.

I grabbed a hat and stuffed my hair in. Looking in the mirror, I wrinkled my nose. I looked like Nate, well obviously because we're twins but...ughh. I walked out of my room, deciding to get the mail because well, I'm the only one who does anything around here. Before leaving, I locked my door. I couldn't afford to lose anymore money if I was still going on that cruise with my best friend.

I raced down the stairs and outside to the mail box. I shuffled through the pile of letters. Bill, bill, Nate's Camp Rock letter. I remember this, the parental units decided Nate needed to do something productive with his summer. I opened the letter, hey, who's gonna notice anyways. Nate leaves in a week, he's so not going to be happy about that.

"Hey Nate," someone greeted.

I didn't even bother to look back, I recognized the voice as Nate's obnoxious friend Skulls. What ever happened to regular nicknames?

"Nate is inside, bonehead," I replied.

"The name is Skulls," he retorted.

I rolled my eyes, "Same diff, besides. Your really name is Bernard, who cares,"

I find it incredible how these jerks just walk into my house. He pushed past me and bolted up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee. Thank carbs for automatic coffee makers. I reached for a cup, cursing for being so short.

"They're what?!" Nate yelled.

I stumbled on my toes pulling a cup down with me, only having it break. Well this can only be bad.

* * *

_-walks in and waves- So...who missed me? :D I know, I've been gone for a long time and I apologize. But I'm back and ready to update. So it's like..four in the morning. I literally wrote this in less than an hour. So, I fail. Anyways, I would love it if you gave me a warm welcome back..with reviews :D _


	3. Becoming Him

After cleaning up the mess of ceramic, I poured myself another cup and headed up to my room to check if I had any babysitting jobs offer that I had no choice but to accept if I wanted to spend my summer on a cruise instead of here. And trust, I really wanted out of here.

I passed by Nate's open room and out of habit I stepped back to make sure he wasn't going anything, you know..illegal. What was he doing? Throwing things into a suitcase, why? No idea.

"What are you doing?" I asked, knowing I would probably regret it later.

"Coby Stars..Europe..tour..have to go!" Nate answered, continuing to back.

I smirked and leaned against the door frame, taking a quick sip of my coffee. It was going to be fun to get to burst his bubble.

"You do know that you leave for camp in like three days right?" I reminded him, watching as he froze in his tracks.

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

I let out a short laugh and shook my head, "Dead serious big brother," I said.

I turned on my heel and left to my room and opened up my laptop, hoping that I had at least one job today. I quickly made my way to my email. Nothing. No missed calls. Great. Just perfect. Thanks a lot Nate. Asshole for the day, for sure.

I sighed and leaned back in my desk chair, thinking of what I could do for the money. I had about three day to come up with over two hundred and some dollars. How hard could that be? Who am I kidding, odds of me getting hit by a car are so much higher.

Oh well, I guess it wasn't meant to happen. I got up and made my way to my bathroom.

--

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my robe and put it on before wrapping my soaking wet hair up in a towel. Then it happened. My bathroom door bust open and in came Nate and Trevor, taking my arms and dragging me over to my desk chair, despite my protests to let me go. Then I felt the cold still of metal against my wrists , figuring that was why Trevor was behind me.

I was now practically exposed and handcuffed to my desk chair. This day couldn't get any better. Or worse for that matter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Nate?!" I exclaimed, trying to break out of my restraints and not flash my brothers perverted friends.

"She's never going to agree to this Nate," Trevor said.

I rolled by eyes and shot them all glares, "What are you idiots doing?" I asked darkly.

"Mom and Dad think you're going on that cruise with Sierra and that I'm going to Camp Rock, right?" Nate asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, because we are,"

"No. I'm going to follow Coby Stars on their European tour and you're going to camp,"

There is was. I could no longer contain laughter, he had gone off the deep end for half baked plans. This was ridiculous. "What are you talking about?"

"Go to Camp Rock and be me,"

"...Are you insane?! I can't be you. I'm a girl with you know, girl parts," I reminded.

This was probably the most stupid thing he'd ever done. More than the time he tried to launch bottle rockets..in the house.

"Mitchie this is the only time I've ever asked you for something," Nate said.

"Nate, you asked me for fifty dollars yesterday," I brought up, "And don't forget that you stole two hundred dollars from me you little prick. Just wait until mom and dad find out, you're so did. And this little scene right here, totally going to get you grounded for a month," I threatened.

Next thing I know, Nate is on his knees in front of me. Five seconds away from begging mode.

"Please, please, please Mitch! I have to go, I've never missed a show. Please! I'm begging you," Nate whined.

I felt two hands on my shoulders and looked up to see Skulls and Trevor, both shaking their heads at Nate as he continued to beg.

"Tough break man. Once in a life time chance and he's gonna miss it," Trevor said.

I bit my lip, trying to block out Skulls saying something about Nate going into a deep depression. Nate had never 'begged' for anything. He would simply just do it. But he wouldn't be able to do this on his own.

"Fine," I mumbled, causing Nate to perk up.

"You're the greatest sister in the world," Nate said, motioning for the guys to uncuff me from my damn chair.

"Shut up Nate, this is going to be hard. How am I supposed to go to some camp and be you?" I asked.

Obviously he hadn't thought this out well enough.

"Oh. I've got that taken care of," Nate whispered, taking the towel off of my head and running his hand through my damp hair.

"Not only is that creepy, but it's not gonna happen," I stated.

"Dammit!"

--

We exited my car and headed into the strange salon, wondering what Nate had in plan. Whatever it was it couldn't be good. It was never, ever good. We entered the small place, the smell of hair care products and nineties music surrounding us. Great.

I stood by the door as Nate went up to the front desk and I'm pretty a person with blue hair just walked by me.

"Come on Mitch, time to be Nate-a-fied," Nate said, dragging me over to a chair and placing his head right above my shoulder.

So scary how much we looked alike when my hair was pulled back. All I was missing was the curly hair and the stubble. Which wasn't going to happen by the way.

"Nate! I haven't seen you since Trevor wanted a mo hawk," Jason said.

Okay, two things. Jason White only has this job because he's good at it and uses it to pick up chicks. But the only girls that come in here are middle aged women who talk too much about nineteen-eighties gossip. And two, Trevor wimped out when it came to getting the sides shaved.

"Hey Jase," Nate and I chorused as he put his hands then grabbed a smock and snapped it behind my neck securely.

I'm scared.

"What will it be. A dye job, a trim. Cutting of these split ends?" Jason asked.

"I do not have split-"

"Jase, I need you to make my sister into me," Nate cut me off.

"Nate...that requires surgery that I'm not allowed to do," Jason said, a bit skeptical.

"No, you idiot. Just make Mitchie look like me, so she can take my place at Camp Rock," Nate fixed.

"Coby Stars?" Jason mused.

"Oh yeah,"

--

_Forty five minutes and an 'I have to put socks where?' later.._

"This is so freaky," I mumbled, standing next to Nate as we both stared in the mirror.

"This is so awesome, it's going to work perfectly," Nate said.

"I'll admit you've got one half of the job done. Now all you have left to do is get your ass to Europe and how are we supposed to tell mom and dad about the cruise being a no go?" I asked.

Nate waved it off, fluffing the fake curls on the dead thing on my head, "I'm Nate, don't even worry about it,"

I really hate it when he says that.

* * *

_I know, about time. Review?_


End file.
